Of Love and Redvines
by acciodoublestuff0202
Summary: Kurt and Blaine watch A Very Potter Sequel:


**(Author's Note:) hello there(: so this is my fist story I'm posting. its just a one-shot. PLEASEEEEE review and comment! i need help! if this sad story is any indication! advice for the newbie!**

**Disclaimer, i do not own Ha glee, Blaine, Kurt, Darren, or Chris, because if i did we would be watching Harry Potter and singing nerdy songs eating redvines and being totally awesome(; so be glad**

* * *

><p>There was a knock at Kurt's door. He knew who it was, Blaine with an overnight bag in hand. They had the house to themselves this weekend, Finn was with Rachel and Burt and Carole went to a car-convention thing, so Kurt was certainly going to use this weekend to his advantage.<p>

"Come in", Kurt said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Don't mind if I do. I brought a few movies and some snacks for later."

"Ok, well you can put your stuff in my room if you want."

"It's a little early in the night to be getting into my pants isn't it Hummel?"

"Only if you're a lucky little hobbit."

Kurt had made spaghetti for dinner knowing it was Blaine's favorite. He had three helpings before Kurt had even finished his first.

"Its just so delicious!" Blaine Shouted out behind his mouthful of meatballs.

"yeah and you look like you just went to war."

"Come clean it off me then."

"Absolutely" Kurt bound out of his chair, moving quickly to Blaine's lap. Their lips were just touching and then things got very heated very quickly. The two boys tongues were battling for dominence. Then Kurt pulled away quickly, making Blaine whimper, and began to move up the dark haired boys cheek sucking every inch of sauce off. The countertenor then moved to that one particular spot in Blaine's neck that he knew drove him crazy. He began to nibble,and worked his way down to his collar bone, making sure to leave a dark mark.

BEfore they could go any further(in the kitchen) BLaine pulled his lover up into a chaste kiss, "Not here love, wait until after the movie"

"How do enjoy this?" Kurt said while they were watching a cheap parody of Harry Potter called A Very Potter Sequel. They finished the Musical a while ago but Blaine _insisted_ they watch the Sequel.

"Come on, it's totally awesome!" Blaine said with a RedVine hanging out of his mouth.

"And those snacks you brought are gross! Just because they're fat free doesn't mean that I'll automatically love them."

Blaine's face was painte with a mock hurt, "at least admit that Harry is supermegafoxyawesomehot in this."

Kurt sighed, "yes, yes he is." He looked over to the clock, 11:11.

"Make a wish."

"Kurt, you're my one and only wish."

"You're so cheesy."

"You love it."

"You wish."

"You seemed to love me when you were trying to give me a hickey, thanks so much by the way" Blaine chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Ah, I win again love." Blaine kissed him lovingly. "now shush this is my favorite part."

_"Hermione can't draw, _  
><em>Hermione can't draw, <em>

_Hermione cannot draw. _

_She only reads books, _  
><em>And she can not draw, <em>  
><em>Even if she's reading <em>  
><em>A how to draw book" <em>Blaine belted out the last line in an obnoxious tone.

"Thank GaGa you did not sing like that at Sectionals."

"It's all in fun, my sweet"

"Mhm."

"You're not having fun?"

"Not in particular, but I know how much this means to you."

"What do you want to watch?"

_you get undressed. _"Can we just go to bed?"

"Of course, love."

"Okay, enough with the love stuff, you can call me Kurt, we're there, w've reached that point."

"YOU DID LIKE IT!"

"acutally i FIND it to be quite annoying." Kurt giggled at his own joke.

"You thought it was TOTALLY AWESOME!"

"did not!"

"You wouldn't quote it if you didn't like it!"

"Fine, it was funny" Kurt huffed in defeat.

"Then why can't we finish it?"

"Can we finish it tomorrow, babe? I do need my beauty sleep."

"Of course."

Blaine picked Kurt up and carried him to bed then crawled in beside him, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest.

"Blaine?"

"yes?"

"Sing to me?"

"Of course

_I've been alone_  
><em>Surrounded by darkness<em>  
><em>I've seen how heartless<em>  
><em>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying_  
><em>You felt like it's hopeless<em>  
><em>I'll always do my best<em>  
><em>To make you see<em>

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
><em>But it ain't hard trying<em>  
><em>Every time I see you smiling<em>  
><em>And I feel you so close to me<em>  
><em>And you tell me<em>

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_I still have trouble_  
><em>I trip and stumble<em>  
><em>Trying to make sense of things sometimes<em>  
><em>I look for reasons<em>  
><em>But I don't need 'em<em>  
><em>All I need is to look in your eyes<em>  
><em>And I realize<em>

_Baby I'm not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna take us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh<em>

_Cause you're here with me_  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>You know our love is all we need<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>"

"I love you Blaine"

"Almost as much as I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Ok so this started off as supposed to be smut, but i douldnt do it! these two are too sute to do that! But i know its gonna happen anyways, and it'll be so cute and pure when it does:) The songs are "Hermione Can't Draw" from AVPS and "Not Alone" by the alway awesome Darren Criss. If youve never heard of Avery Potter Musical or the sequel, you need to go straight to youtube and watch it or ten points ffrom Gryffindor!<strong>

**Hugs and butterfly kisses!**


End file.
